


Partners

by secretpolicearesexy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretpolicearesexy/pseuds/secretpolicearesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien and Aiden satisfy their needs and forge a partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, posted on mobile hopefully it's readable.

"I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."  
"We're in this together, we are partners Aiden."  
He will definitely be a great asset to me, and he's relatively attached. I gave him the gift of knowledge, the greatest gift of all. I need to solidify this alliance.  
"Let's celebrate partner, I think we've earned some R&R."  
"Damien, getting piss drunk is not my what I picture as a good time."  
I smirk, "Drinking isn't the only way to relax, it enhances the mood."  
I place my hand on his thigh and he looks up at me quickly then away.   
"When is the last time you got off from something other than your hand? "  
"Damien, what-"  
"This life isn't glamorous, but let me take care of my partner."  
I seize his bottom lip and nibble it until I taste blood. We move from the sofa to the floor and I straddle him while lifting his sweater over his head and marvel at the feast. I smile inwardly as I start to reach for his pants.   
I can feel the bulge he's packing and massage it making him writhe and whimper beneath me. Seeing him so vulnerable makes the wait unbearable, but patience Damian.   
Aiden unbuckles his pants and together we get them and the rest of his clothes off.  I grip his cock and stroke him slowly trying to stop myself from drooling like his dick. His eyes slip closed and he bites his lip until he can't keep his groans quiet.   
I reluctantly pull away and his eyes snap open, "Why'd you stop? "  
"Well I wanted to fully relax you." I say unzipping my fly and releasing my confined dick.  
"I've never done this before."  
"Don't worry I'll go easy on you partner."  
I stand up and guide my cock to his lips, he looks unsure as he wraps his lips around me.  His eyes stare up at me as I push further and he takes me all the way in no questions asked.   
"I thought you said you've never done this before."   
He bobs his head and uses his tongue massage the tip making me moan and grip his hair tightly. Fuck he is too good for this to be the first dick he's sucked. I have to see this through to the end, no point getting this far and not going all the way.   
I pull out of his sweet mouth and he looks so hot and ready to be fucked.  
He gets on all fours and I smirk sucking on my index finger getting it nice and wet.  I spread him open and trace the tight entrance before pushing it inside, meeting no resistance.  
"This is no longer uncharted territory, but I'm more curious who got inside first."  
"I don't kiss and tell, at least not about the good ones."  
"You won't have to say a word, your body will tell me everything."  
I pull his hips towards me and press the head against his hole until it slides in and grips me like it's holding on for dear life, eliciting moans from both of us.   
"Not as loose as I thought, nice."  
I pull out and fish out the bottle of lube and open the lid.  
"You planned this didn't you."  
"Are you really going to complain? "  
I squirt the cool gel into my hand and methodically spread it onto my engorged cock.   
"Just stating the obvious."  
I smile and push against him, sinking all the way in this time. Aiden whines and moans like its his first time. I groan gripping his hips tightly, fucker is gonna make me cum just sitting inside him.   
I pull out once again, I pet his sweaty back in the form of sympathy.  
"C'mon partner, turn over. I wanna see your face."  
He complies and spreads his legs giving me full access then he wraps his legs around me making sure that this is the final stretch.   
I look at him panting hard, eyes half closed, flushed and with a hard aching cock. If only he could see himself, so powerless.   
"Hurry, please."  
My ears perk up at the insatiable pleas of release.   
"C'mon this is the part where you tell me all the lewd things you want me to do to your body."  
He looks away and I tease his hold with the tip of my cock to make him focus.   
"Damien please I need to feel every inch of you inside me. I want to know-"   
"Know what? Spill it, it was getting good good."  
"I need to know what it feels like when you cum inside me."  
I lick know my lips, "You got a pretty hungry hole Pearce, I've got plenty to feed you."  
I thrust in and start hammering away,  I take his right leg and place it over my shoulder to get a deeper perspective. His eyes are tightly closed and he's whimpering softly. I plunge in again and he moans loudly and his body squeezes my cock and I thrust through his vice grip fucking him as hard and deep as I can.   
His cock twitches and shoots cum on her torso and I push as deep as possible and deposit my load, just like he asked.   
"Did you feel it? "


End file.
